Season 1
Hosts & Judges The season was hosted by Nick Carter and Carlos PenaVega, and judged by Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, and Bruno Tonlioli. Bios Billie Eilish & Alan Bersten * '''Billie Eilish Pirate Baird O'Connell '''is an American singer-songwriter. Born and raised in Highland Park, Los Angeles, she began singing at a young age. She gained a following in 2016 when she released her single "Ocean Eyes" on audio distribution platform SoundCloud, subsequently released on the record labels Darkroom and Interscope Records. * '''Alan Bersten i'''s an American professional dancer and choreographer, specializing in ballroom dancing. He was a finalist and made it to the top 6 on the tenth season of the FOX television series ''So You Think You Can Dance''. Calvin Harris & Jenna Johnson * '''Adam Richard Wiles''', known professionally as '''Calvin Harris''', is a Scottish DJ, record producer, singer, and songwriter. He is known for his singles "We Found Love", "This Is What You Came For", "Summer", "Feel So Close", and "Feels". His collaboration with Rihanna, "We Found Love", became an international success, giving Harris his first number one single on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. He has released five studio albums and runs his own record label, Fly Eye Records, which he founded in 2010. * '''Jenna Johnson Chmerkovskiy '''is an American professional Latin and ballroom dancer and choreographer. She first gained attention in 2013, as she finished ladies' third runner-up on ''So You Think You Can Dance'' season 10. Camila Cabello & Pasha Pashkov * '''Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao''', known professionally as '''Camila Cabello''', is a Cuban-American singer, songwriter and actress. She rose to prominence as a member of the girl group Fifth Harmony, formed on ''The X Factor'' (U.S.) in 2012, signing a joint record deal with Syco Music and Epic Records. * '''Pasha Pashkov''' is a Russian professional Ballroom dancer who made it to the Duels on the second season of the NBC television series ''World of Dance''. Danica Patrick & Sasha Farber * '''Danica Sue Patrick '''is an American retired professional racing driver. She is the most successful woman in the history of American open-wheel racing—her victory in the 2008 Indy Japan 300 is the only win by a woman in an IndyCar Series race. Patrick began racing stock cars in 2010 in the NASCAR Nationwide Series (now Xfinity Series) with her best result coming in the form of a fourth-place finish at Las Vegas Motor Speedway in 2011. * '''Alexander''' "'''Sasha'''" '''Farber''' is an Australian professional dancer known for his appearances as a pro and troupe member on ''Dancing with the Stars''. Eminem & Lindsay Arnold * '''Marshall Bruce Mathers III''', known professionally as '''Eminem''', is an American rapper, songwriter, record producer, record executive, film producer, and actor. He is consistently cited as one of the greatest and most influential rappers of all time and was labeled the "King of Hip Hop" by ''Rolling Stone''. In addition to his solo career, Eminem was a member of the hip hop group D12. He is also known for his collaborations with fellow Detroit-based rapper Royce da 5'9"; the two are collectively known as Bad Meets Evil. * '''Lindsay Arnold Cusick '''is an American professional Latin and ballroom dancer. She was a contestant on ''So You Think You Can Dance''. She is a professional dancer and choreographer on ''Dancing with the Stars''. Ioan Gruffudd & Emma Slater * '''Ioan Gruffudd''' is a Welsh actor. He first came to public attention as Fifth Officer Harold Lowe in ''Titanic'' (1997), and then for his portrayal of Horatio Hornblower in the ''Hornblower'' series of television films (1998–2003). Subsequent roles have included Lancelot in ''King Arthur'' (2004), Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic in ''Fantastic 4'' (2005) and its sequel (2007), William Wilberforce in ''Amazing Grace'' (2006), and Tony Blair in ''W.'' (2008). * '''Emma Louise Slater''' is an English professional dancer and choreographer. She is best known for her appearances on ''Dancing with the Stars''. Kylie Jenner & Valentin Chmerkovskiy * '''Kylie Kristen Jenner '''is an American media personality, socialite, businesswoman, and model. She has starred in the E! reality television series ''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'' since 2007 and is the founder and owner of cosmetic company Kylie Cosmetics. * '''Valentin Aleksandrovich''' "'''Val'''" '''Chmerkovskiy'''is a Ukrainian-American professional dancer, best known for his appearances on the U.S. version of ''Dancing with the Stars.''. Chmerkovskiy is a two-time World Latin Dance Champion (Junior and Youth) and a 14-time U.S. National Latin Dance champion. Mandy Moore & Brandon Armstrong * '''Amanda Leigh Moore '''is an American singer-songwriter and actress. She signed with Epic Records in 1999 and came to fame with the release of her debut single "Candy", which peaked at number 41 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Her debut studio album, ''So Real'' (1999), received a platinum certification from the RIAA. The title single from her second studio album, ''I Wanna Be With You'' (2000), became Moore's first top 30 song in the U.S., peaking at number 24 on the Hot 100. Moore subsequently released the studio albums ''Mandy Moore'' (2001), ''Coverage'' (2003), ''Wild Hope'' (2007), and ''Amanda Leigh'' (2009). As of 2009, ''Billboard'' reported that Moore had sold more than ten million albums worldwide. * '''Brandon Armstrong''' is an American professional Ballroom dancer who is known for his appearances on ''Dancing with the Stars''. Nathan Fillion & Peta Murgatroyd * '''Nathan Fillion '''is a Canadian-American actor and voice actor, best known for the leading roles of Captain Malcolm "Mal" Reynolds on ''Firefly'' and its film continuation ''Serenity'', Richard Castle on ''Castle'' and John Nolan on ''The Rookie''. * '''Peta Jane Murgatroyd '''is a New Zealand-born American professional Latin dancer. She performed in the international tour of the dance production ''Burn the Floor'', including its Broadway run. She is best known for her appearances on the American edition of ''Dancing with the Stars'', which she and her partners have won twice. Ninja & Witney Carson * '''Richard Tyler Blevins''', better known by his online alias '''Ninja''' (formerly '''NinjasHyper'''), is an American streamer, YouTuber, professional gamer, and Internet personality. As of July 2019, he is the most followed streamer on Twitch.tv with over fourteen million followers and an average of over 50,000 viewers per week. In August 2019, Blevins announced he was moving to Twitch competitor Mixer fulltime. * '''Witney Capri Carson McAllister''' is an American professional Latin ballroom dancer and choreographer. She first gained attention in 2012, when the 18-year-old finished ladies' second runner-up in season nine of ''So You Think You Can Dance''. Carson continued her professional dancing career in early 2013 as a troupe dancer in seasons 16 and 17 of ''Dancing with the Stars''. She was promoted to professional partner in season 18. In season 19, she and her partner Alfonso Ribeiro were announced the winners on November 25, 2014, making her one of six professional dancers to win the mirror ball trophy within their first two seasons. For that season, she received a nomination for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Choreography. Rob Thomas & Cheryl Burke * '''Robert Kelly Thomas '''is an American singer, songwriter and musician, best known as the lead singer of rock band Matchbox Twenty. Thomas also records and performs as a solo artist, with "Lonely No More" released in 2005 becoming his biggest solo chart success. Thomas received three Grammy Awards for co-writing and singing on the 1999 hit "Smooth" by Santana. * '''Cheryl Stephanie Burke''' is an American dancer, model and TV host. She is best known for being one of the professional dancers on ABC's ''Dancing with the Stars'', where she was the first female professional to win the show and the first professional to win twice and consecutively. She has participated in 21 seasons thus far. She came in second on the NBC series ''I Can Do That.'' She replaced Abby Lee Miller on ''Dance Moms'' in 2017. Shania Twain & Gleb Savchenko * '''Shania Twain''', OC (born '''Eilleen Regina Edwards) '''is a Canadian singer, songwriter and actress. She has sold over 100 million records, making her the best-selling female artist in country music history and among the best-selling music artists of all time. Her success garnered her several honorific titles including the "Queen of Country Pop". * '''Gleb Savchenko '''is a Russian dancer and choreographer, who is currently a professional dancer on the U.S. version of ''Dancing with the Stars''. He previously appeared on the UK, Australian, and Russian versions of the show. In 2016, Savchenko took part in the British television cooking show ''Celebrity MasterChef''. In August 2018, Savchenko took part in ''Celebs on the Farm''. He became the first winner of the series. Cast At the end of the season, Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Cheryl Burke, and Peta Murgatroyd departed to compete on ''International Dance Competition'', a show where professional dancers compete in a format mixture between ''World of Dance'', ''So You Think You Can Dance'', and ''Dancing with the Stars''. They would be replaced by Keo Motsepe, Daniella Karagach, and Jensen Arnold. In Alphabetical Order In Order of Elimination No Eliminations took place until Week 3, when 3 couples were eliminated. Troupe Week 1